The present invention relates to a key top layout of keyboard, especially to a key top with ergonomic design and not wasting space.
The computers are extensively used in modern society for data processing or other task such as spreadsheet. Therefore, the input devices for computer are also important to facilitate those jobs. For example, a keyboard is an inevitable input device for computer. FIGS. 1 to 3 show a conventional keyboard 10a. As shown in those figures, the keyboard 10a has a plurality of keyswitches and each keyswitch has a key top 11a thereon. The key tops 11a are arranged in chessboard pattern and each has a rectangular shape. However, the hands of user naturally align in inclined directions with respect to the vertical bisection line of the keyboard 10a. The user often needs to wrench inward his hands to types keys near the vertical bisection line of the keyboard 10a as shown in FIG. 3. Therefore, the user tends to have ache symptom after long time of typing.
As shown in FIG. 4, an ergonomic keyboard 20a is developed to solve this problem. The ergonomic keyboard 20a generally has a main typing area 21a and the key tops 211a in the main typing area 21a are also of rectangular shape. Moreover, the main typing area 21a is divided into a left-hand section 22a and a right-hand section 23a such that the user can put his hands on the keyboard 20a in a more ergonomic way. However, a wasted space is inevitably placed at center portion of the ergonomic keyboard 20a. The area of the ergonomic keyboard 20a is increased such that the ergonomic keyboard 20a is not suitable for notebook computer.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a key top layout with ergonomic design and not wasting space. The keyboard using this key top layout is suitable for desktop computer, notebook computer and cash register.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a key top layout of keyboard. The keyboard has a main typing area on which a plurality of key tops is placed. The key tops are divided into a plurality of rows by a plurality of horizontal lines. The key tops are divided into a left-hand section and a right-hand section with a centerline of the keyboard as a border. Each key top in the left-hand section is of quadrilateral shape with right-shifted topside and left-shifted bottom side; each key top in the right-hand section is of quadrilateral shape with left-shifted topside and right-shifted bottom side.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: